


-因为是凌晨三点半-

by ZouQiang



Category: Original Work
Genre: BL, M/M, Spanking, spank
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZouQiang/pseuds/ZouQiang
Summary: 童策憋不住了，决定去找他的前男友。
Relationships: 江宗绪／童策
Kudos: 44





	-因为是凌晨三点半-

⭕️律师冷静攻x偏激佣兵受

⭕️SP训诫警告 眼瞎别进 铜尺责打警告

⭕️大概是关于妥协和爱的故事，写完发现我果然还是喜欢ABO

⭕️全文一万多字

⭕️只要你给我评论，我们就是好朋友

—因为是凌晨三点半—

11：03 

二十一号晚间夜色，江宗绪卧室的窗户被打开了。

这是从里扣上的防弹窗，很显然这个私闯民宅的家伙是个练的好手。

他贼贼地攀上栏杆，月色终于照到了他的脸，这是一个五官精致的男人，他白皙的面庞肌肤在冷光的照耀下如瓷一般漂亮。

他瞄了一眼卧室——非常好，漆黑一片。

然而，就在他打算神不知鬼不觉的英雄式落地时，房间一下子亮堂了起来，他下意识眯起了眼睛侵散强烈的光线。

“童策。”江宗绪站在房间门口，手还停在开关上。

童策飞快适应了突然的环境——职业技能。他尴尬地咳了两声，迅速整理了仪容仪表：“我过来看看。”

江宗绪脸上挂着一如既往的笑容，一副游刃有余的样子，仿佛童策的突然来访也是在他的意料之中。

他是个很神奇的人，他很能预测事情接下来的走向、某人会做出的反应，这给他的律师生涯带来了极大的便利，也给他一直持有胜券在握姿态的资本。

童策看了一眼他的前男友，对他这种无言的笑有些不舒服，自己一直都是那段感情中的主导者，即便在床上不是上面的那个，但是在其他所有方面，江宗绪一直都对他百依百顺。

“嗯，看来我这儿有什么新奇的东西惹得童先生半夜来参观，您想看什么？”江宗绪忍着笑开口了。

童策没想到一向情商高的吓人的江宗绪没打算给自己一点面子，直接这么问。他张了张嘴，什么音节也没蹦出来。

的确，是他绷不住了。

能看什么？看你呗。 

童策有点幽怨地扫了江宗绪一眼，见他依旧西装革履，干干净净，俊朗的面容上带着得体的微笑——和自己失恋时的暴怒酗酒，胡子拉碴完全不一样。

凭什么，两个人都是这段感情中的主角，他怎么一点影响也没受到。童策觉得十分没有面子，对方似乎把自己当做了一个匆匆的过客，来过就来过，走了就走了。

可是自己却把他当做心尖上的宝贝。他知道可能他的感情永远不会有美满的结局——没人会真的和杀人如麻的赏金特工过一辈子。

但他也没想到他的爱情就这么草草收场，失恋那一会，童策几乎觉得天塌下来了。

童策有很多个前任，也有很多段露水情缘。但江宗绪勾住了在花丛中徘徊的他，他切断了所有自己过去情人的联系，甘愿被他收入囊中。

而在他们的恋情里，童策觉得自己如鱼得水。他们在一起的两年中，江宗绪永远信任他，宠爱他，永远是他坚硬的后盾。他受伤时转头就可以投入他的怀抱，别人的挑拨离间在江宗绪那里从来都是无稽之谈。

为什么能分手？童策不敢相信，难道两年的情谊说断就断？

他想起他们分手前的冷战，和自己冲动地发出的分手短信，然后将分手一槌定音的江宗绪的回复。

童策碍于自己的自尊心当时没有挽留，但现在他憋不住了。他害怕江宗绪有了新的男孩，一想起江宗绪的嘴唇吻上别人他就控制不住自己的怒火直烧和嫉妒酸涩。

“嗯，就随便看看呗。”童策一边说，一边偷偷扫描江宗绪的卧室，看看有没有其他人亵渎的痕迹。

而江宗绪双手插在裤子口袋中，似笑非笑地盯着他。童策突然觉得自己似乎被他压了一头，正想着说些什么，突然瞥到了墙上的时钟——十一点十五分。

“我操来不及了！”他惊呼一声，然后后退几步直接翻出了窗子，消失在江宗绪的视线里。翻滚轻稳落地，童策飞跑之中接到了江宗绪的短信。

【回来时来找我，我们可以好好谈谈：）】

童策有些忐忑，不知道江宗绪是想和他旧情复燃还是一刀两断。但他没有后悔今晚的这个小插曲。他把手机往旁边草丛中一扔——赏金特工的职业操守，别带着电子产品以免被人跟踪定位。

今夜的任务非常简单，童策只需要靠自己的精致脸蛋靠近里奥，潜入他的包厢，活捉他身边的助手林权豪。

警方派的通缉任务。警方经常把这类事情交给赏金特工去做，而且报酬只包括钱，并不需要支付人情债等麻烦的东西，就可以轻而易举地把一些罪恶分子押到他们面前。而且赏金特工随时可以被抛弃——当他们暴露的的时候。

童策是一个经验丰富的赏金特工，这种任务难度对他来说不足为提。

他接到了队友给他的位置信息，换上整齐的衣装，甚至还打了一个俏皮的小领结。

他劲瘦的腰旁别了一只Desert Eagle典藏版手枪和一把疯狗ATAK军刀，带着自信的笑容走进了宴会，犹如雄狮踏入自己的领地。 

00：24

童策用手铐烤住了林权豪，看着林权豪被堵住了嘴无法大声咒骂而恶狠狠地瞪着他的眼睛，他得意地笑了，露出嘴边两个甜梨涡。

00：51

林权豪成功被押送进警方的审讯室，宴会大楼二层一块瓷砖下的定点直弹轰然爆炸，包厢内迅速被浓烟云海搅了个天翻地覆。

1：05

童策给组织打了个招呼，让他们处理接下来的事情，自己溜了。

1：30

童策找回了自己丢在草丛里的手机，一抬头，江宗绪和一个陌生的男孩进了家门。

他刚刚任务成功和即将和江宗绪见面的火热之心立马凉了一半。

干！这个男的是谁？童策失神地站了起来，盯着那扇已经紧闭上的门，心中的不安越来越踊跃，继而开始被嫉恨和苦涩代替。

江宗绪从来不缺追求者，这点童策比谁都清楚。他们的恋爱正热火朝天时，那些男人女人也不放弃追求江宗绪，如同众多飞蛾一般扑向可以令他们万劫不复的明火。童策当时并不担忧，因为江宗绪用笑话和亲吻填充起他的内心，而且始终待在“安全范围”内——江宗绪是个完全合格的爱人。

可是现在童策不再是江宗绪的男友了，他惊恐地发现，他现在只能在“无权干涉”的警戒区外，眼睁睁地看着江宗绪，随便他和什么人，接吻上床还是结婚。

他不知道他想要个什么样的结果，但他只希望他和江宗绪能够继续。

他狼狈地站在那里，愣了一会儿神。最后决定先去打探一下情况。

童策这次谨慎了不少，他只是轻手轻脚地爬上别墅外属于客厅的那扇窗户，偷偷往里看。

那个陌生的男孩坐在沙发上，有些拘谨。童策偷偷打量着他的脸，干净清秀的男孩，似乎比自己小一些。

也许是江宗绪喜欢的类型。他失望地想，接着，江宗绪出现在客厅中了，他拿着两杯咖啡，把其中一杯放在了男孩的面前。

童策看得口干舌燥，他出了一晚上的任务，酒灌了不少，他也想来一杯咖啡。

江宗绪准备的咖啡。

江宗绪和那个男孩聊起来了，他们似乎很有话题聊，男孩时不时地捂住嘴笑，江宗绪还在侃侃而谈。童策听不清他们在说什么，但他已经被嫉妒冲昏了头脑。

1：50

江宗绪留宿了那个男孩。

童策心里的失落和难过像浪潮一样翻滚，他看着那个男孩走进了客房。虽然不是江宗绪的卧室，但是他总有预感那个男孩将会是睡在江宗绪旁边的下一个人。

这个认知让童策按耐不住了——他确实也不是一个很有耐心的人。常年经历的枪林弹雨，让他的时间观念变得坚硬刻守，他需要一个直接的答案。

于是他付诸行动，直接进了那个男孩的临时房间。

那个男孩刚沐浴完，穿了一件浴袍，露出的肌肤光滑白皙，童策不禁想起了自己的身体，经常有新的伤口出现在上面，还有些丑陋的疤痕盘横交错。

男孩出来时就看见童策坐在自己的床边，不禁吓了一跳。

“你是？”他礼貌又迟疑地问。

童策抬了抬眼皮：“你又是谁？”说罢，他又补了一句，“怎么出现在江宗绪的家里？”

男孩愣了一下，随即说：“你这个问题太奇怪了。你不是也在他的家里吗？”

嘿！我他妈可是他的男朋友！好吧，前男友。

男孩看了童策一会儿，突然有些了然地笑了：“你也是宗绪的追求者？”

童策对他喊江宗绪的亲昵劲儿很不满，但是追求者三个字让他警铃大作，他说：“你喜欢他？”

接着，那个男孩非常洒脱地承认了：“是的，我喜欢他。”大概是童策人畜无害的面容蛊惑了他，他把童策归成了软弱少年的那一类，继续说道，“而且我很有信心能和他在一起，我们认识不止一两天，我的家庭和他有长期合作关系，而且我们幼年曾一块长大——”

童策的脸沉了下来。

“……你还是及时止损吧。你的感情得不到回报的。”男孩似乎好心地提醒，又带了一些得意洋洋的味道，他问，“你是怎么进来的？”

“我就是个凌晨的外卖员。”童策冷冰冰地说，“谢谢你的忠告。”说完，他直接走出了房间。在走出去的这一段时间里，他想好了怎么处理这个挑衅他的男孩。

赏金特工的通病——暴力解决一切。

他可以用腰间的手枪让那男孩脑袋开花，或者用自己的军刀爽快地割开这个不知天高地厚的少年脆弱的喉管。

这对他都是信手拈来的事。

最后，他选择了一个他觉得已经很温柔的方式。

1：55

童策捂住男孩的口鼻，手枪抵在他的太阳穴上，威胁性地上了膛。

“你现在有两个选择，第一个，滚出去，以后不准出现在江宗绪的视线里一秒；第二个……”

他靠近男孩的耳旁，低声道，“继续不知死活地黏在江宗绪身边，但是，你马上就会知道死的很难看是什么滋味了。”

男孩惊恐地抖着身子，温热的眼泪流了出来。他不敢相信，刚刚走出自己房间的人五分钟内又折返回来，轻而易举破了自己的锁，并且掏出一把货真价实的枪，毫无愧疚之意地恐吓自己。

这个和自己年龄相仿的男孩指腹上全是枪茧，眼神冷静沉着，犹如地狱前来的嗜血修罗，绝非善类。

“好好考虑一下吧，我手上的这把枪0.357口径，子弹击碎你的脑壳会以自体螺旋飞开弹片分散各处，法医也取不出你脑袋里插着的所有残留……最后下葬都得带着这个残破的头颅……”

“怎么样，选好了吗？”童策一字一顿地说道。

“童策。”最后回答他的竟是一个熟悉的声音，江宗绪站在他的背后。

2：00

童策浑身一震，回头，有些红的眼睛盯住了江宗绪。他最阴暗的模样被江宗绪收入眼底。

江宗绪总能精准感知并预料，包括正在发生的一切。他好似压对了童策会做出什么事，拿枪威胁别人离开，怎么看都是卑鄙的行径。

自己此时应当是非常丑陋的，童策心里很清楚，他有些破罐子破摔的意思，发狠地瞪着江宗绪，如同一只恰逢绝路的野兽。

“松手。”江宗绪冷静地说，“我数三秒。一，二……”

童策最后用力将男孩一推搡，后者直接撞上了衣柜门，发出巨大的声响。男孩腿发软地坐在地上，哭泣起来。

江宗绪对童策说：“去我卧室等我。”

童策没有动。他看见江宗绪蹲在了那个男孩面前，回过了头冷冷地看着自己：“我的话你听不见么？”

江宗绪一贯的笑容消失的一干二净，眼底里也全是满满的失望之情。过去他们在一起的日子里，江宗绪从未对他露出这样的神情过。

童策突然觉得自己在一场战役中输的落花流水，他听从江宗绪的话，上了楼。

2：15

江宗绪进了卧房，看见坐在床沿的童策。

他很疲惫，听见声响，有些茫然的抬起头。江宗绪递过去一杯热水。

童策接过水喝了。他低头看着自己坐着的床，想起和江宗绪从前在这张熟悉的床上相互亲吻，然后江宗绪把自己压着贯穿，缠绵着一起步入人间的极乐园。

他哑着声音开口：“我无法置信，我们真的结束了。”

江宗绪挑起了一边眉，拿了一条椅子坐在对面，抱着手臂好整以暇地看着他，似乎就想听听他怎么说。童策为今晚任务而精心打理的头发早就毁了，发丝七零八乱地垂在脸边，卧室里只开了一盏暖黄的夜灯，照得童策眼窝深深，尽添狼狈，和刚刚在宴会上的精英形象判若两人。

童策笃定江宗绪和那个男孩在发展期了。他独自坐在这间卧室里的十五分钟里，想到了无数的可能，就如同一个罪犯在等待决定他生死的宣判。可是想来想去他不得不承认的是，最真实的结局里可能没有自己。

“你他妈的……你怎么可以……”童策哽住没有继续说下去，因为他认识到江宗绪没有什么不可以的，世界上没有谁必须等谁的道理，也没有谁有义务去无怨地忍受另一个人的赖皮。

于是他再次开口的时候，眼泪瞬间从眼眶里淌了出来，语气里带了他少有的无助：

“完蛋了江宗绪，我还是喜欢你。”

江宗绪有些无奈地看着他，伸出手去将他脸上的眼泪擦干净。他终于张嘴了：

“你知道为什么叫你在卧室等我吗童策？因为我今天就想好好揍你一顿。”

房间里诡异地寂静了几秒，童策说：“你要为那个男的打我吗？可以，但是我去他妈的根本不后悔，重新来一次我还会那样选择，”接着他闭上了眼，稍稍昂起头，“你打吧。”

说完，他就等着江宗绪的拳头落在他的脸上。但他只等来了江宗绪的一声轻笑，随即，自己就被推趴到了床上。

“你听好了，童策，这不是一场报复，是一次对你的惩罚。”江宗绪脱下承载着一天忙碌的西服，将落地镜移到床边，从床头柜中取出一把长尺。

童策认出了那把铜尺——自己送给江宗绪的二十六岁礼物。完美的金色尺身，上面塑印了流川纹路和江宗绪的名字。

那把尺子的现主人一腿跪在床上，把童策的外裤连同底裤褪到了膝盖。

童策突然明白了江宗绪口中的“惩罚”是什么，他的脸颊连同脖颈迅速红了，把手伸到后面想提起裤子。

江宗绪不容置疑地扣住他的后脑勺，用手掌狠狠地给了他屁股几巴掌，阻止了他的动作，接着绕到他的腰上，将军刀和枪都搜出来放在他的面前。

童策红着脸缓过臀部穿来的刺麻，竟觉得是那样无力。

即便在床上两人坦诚相见了不知多少次，但这回他仅仅褪下了裤子，都感受到了密不透风的羞耻。

“我要你看着你的武器，好让你明白你为什么挨罚。”江宗绪说，“不许讲脏话，不许用手挡，不许不回答问题，不准不经我同意起身，如果你触犯以上任何一条，额外加罚。”

其实童策大可以挣扎走人，江宗绪不一定拦得住他。可江宗绪这严厉的口吻对童策来说非常陌生，他不敢轻举妄动，于是难得乖巧安静地趴在床上。

江宗绪一向是一个很有仪式感的人，不论是吃饭时精致的餐巾和摆放整齐的餐具，又或者是每次他和童策约会前制定完美的计划，就连要揍别人时都要提前说好规则……要不然童策也不会送他这样一把昂贵但没什么实用性的尺子。

但现在这把铜尺显然有了该有的价值——它抵在了童策的臀峰上。

这样的惩罚对于已经分手的恋人来说太过亲昵了吧？童策摸不清江宗绪在想什么，无可奈何地落得一副任人宰割的样子。

他在人际关系中从来没有在被动的位置上过，这样被掌控在手里的感觉让他很不习惯。

“童策，我今晚想找你好好谈谈。就是谈复合的事。”江宗绪突然这样说，童策猛地抬起头，“我觉得这段时间我们俩都已经想通了，足够重新面对我们的感情。”

“但是你今晚真是让我失望透顶。”

童策浑身僵住，心里有欣喜又有疑惑。他没想到江宗绪真的有和他复合的意思，但马上又发现——自己今晚的所作所为可能搞砸了这一切。他回头看着江宗绪冷冰冰的脸色，企图在上面找出一丝从前那样的笑意，可惜失败了。

“我问你，你今晚有没有动过杀了他的念头？”

答案是显而易见的。童策感受着屁股上那冰冰凉凉的一横，有些紧张地移了移自己的身子。

“啪！”尺子利落地甩下，清脆的响声伴随着痛麻从身后传来。

童策的屁股是浑身上下仅有完好肌肤的其中之一，皮肤白嫩，形状浑圆，经江宗绪毫不舍力的一尺子，瞬间就泛起了粉色。

“不回答问题，五下。”江宗绪说，然后飞快地打完了剩下四下。

这四下覆盖了整个臀面，尺子的威力不小，很快屁股上的麻感褪去，只剩下赤裸裸的疼痛。

“我操，江宗绪……”童策不受控制地骂出声，接着，江宗绪就狠狠又赏了一尺子，“脏话，十下。”

这附加的十下里江宗绪仿佛在挑选每尺落下的位置，所以尤其的慢。这种间隔给了童策前所未有的折磨，因为他在停息的时间内充分地感受了疼痛。

他的腿开始轻轻地抽搐，江宗绪站在床边，居高临下地看着他：“再问一遍，你今晚是不是想杀了他？”

童策：“是。他如果敢对我说一个不字，我就要了他的小命。”

“然后呢？你要因为这条人命在牢狱里呆一辈子吗？”

“……我已经想好了处理尸体的方式，绝对没人能发现……啊！”

江宗绪甩了及其重的一下，童策的屁股上立马肿起充血了一道长痕。江宗绪是真的生气了，周身的气场瞬间变得凛冽。

“你还挺厉害，真以为自己神通广大了。”

童策听着江宗绪讽刺的话突然觉得十分没面子——在从前，可都是他说一不二的，江宗绪怎么“农奴翻身做地主”了。

这么想着，这位“新地主”就一手按着童策的腰一边开始狠揍。童策吃痛，开始挣扎起来：“干，江宗绪……呃，你以前……啊！不会这么对我…嗯呃，这么对我的……”

铜尺的威力不容小觑，一下就能让人的屁股肿起，更别说用不大的一块臀面去分担接连不断的尺痕。

“如果你足够成熟我也不会像对待个小孩一样打你的屁股。”江宗绪没有停手，“你的脏话为你再次赢得了额外的惩罚。”

“啪，啪，啪——”

在这冷酷又无情的尺子下，童策也不知自己挨了多少。只觉得越来越受不住，就算是训练有素抗打能力强的赏金特工，也架不住这种循序渐进、专往一块地方打上几十尺的痛苦啊。

他抬起头，只能看见面前该死的军刀和枪，还有落地镜里自己狼狈的面容和挨揍的屁股。

……他总算明白江宗绪为什么搬来落地镜了。

看着自己挨打的样子无非是一种变向的折磨。

第二轮的责打只有二十五下，但也足够让童策吃尽了苦头。江宗绪看童策的屁股红的差不多了，终于舍得给他一点喘息的机会。

他把童策衣服上摆卷到上腰，又抽过两只枕头塞到他下腹的位置，让童策肿起的臀部撅的高高的，最后握着铜尺逼迫他把翘起的腿放直了——使得童策看起来是一个十分虔诚的挨罚姿势。

江宗绪开启了训话模式。

“现在说说你的错误吧。”

童策的手指扣着枕头：“嗯……不该，呃，不该想杀人……就是，不该暴力解决问题，对吧？”

但他想了想又狡辩道：“可是你不能全部怪罪给我，你明明有和我复合的想法，却在凌晨带回一个陌生的男孩，这越界了。”

“我越界？”江宗绪终于笑了，但是是气极的笑容，“我是牵了他的手，还是亲了他？童策，你告诉我，我做了什么对不起你的事？”

童策隐隐感觉自己不再是这段感情中的主导者了，江宗绪不再像从前那样顺着他，就在他胡思乱想的时候，尺子又落了下来。

“啪！”

“啊！”童策疼得生理眼泪都出来了，下意识地背过手去摸屁股，江宗绪用尺子挑开他的手：“你再敢挡一下试试？”

于是童策收回手去，又偷偷飞快地抹了一下眼角——他刚刚已经哭过一次了，一个赏金特工被揍屁股揍哭，说出去都是笑掉大牙的事，他不能被江宗绪发现。

这时候，房间里响起突兀的敲门声——

“宗绪，你在吗？”

是那个男孩。

江宗绪卧房里迟迟不灭的灯光给了他最后一搏的勇气。

童策立马火冒三丈：“操，这个贱人怎么还这么不知好歹，真是不进棺材不掉泪！现在他妈是凌晨两点！他为什么来找你？……”

他的质问立马被屁股上的疼痛逼了回去，江宗绪警告地瞪了他一眼，放下尺子朝门口走去。

童策不顾疼的拉住他的衣角：“你干什么去？不准开门！”

他不能让他的情敌看到他红屁股的样子，也不能让情敌和江宗绪见面！

江宗绪把他的手扒开：“趴好。”

接着走到玄关处，隔着门说：“有什么事吗？”

门外沉默了一两秒：“……刚刚的那个……男生在你房间里吗？”

童策上半身直了起来，竖着耳朵听到这里又大声嚷道：“是啊，老子他妈就在这里呢，江宗绪的床可真舒服啊！啊！你想进来观赏我们的夜生活吗？告诉你，没门！”

“童策……”

门外的那位听到他的声音也怒了：“你这个——撒谎精！杀人犯！”

“哈！刚刚在我手里差点尿裤子的是谁啊？”

两人就这么你一言我一语地吵了起来，江宗绪阻止的声音很快就被盖了过去。门外那个年轻男孩哪是市井流氓般的童策的对手，不一会儿就落了下风。

就当童策打算乘胜追击的时候，他一瞥瞥到了江宗绪冰冷的目光——

“不跟你吵了，我要和对象滚床单了，你没床单可滚那就该滚哪滚哪吧。”童策话音一转变成要息事宁人的意思。

“宗绪……”

“徐和，他真的是我的男友。我们现在有些事情要处理，你能先回房吗？明天早晨你的父亲会来接你。”江宗绪说。

童策觉得自己摇身一变变成了个大赢家。

那个叫徐和的男孩没有应，过了一会儿，门外渐渐响起离开的脚步声。

“夜生活，嗯？床上很舒服？”江宗绪眯起眼睛。

“不舒服不舒服……”童策看着他抓起尺子连忙说。

“屁股抬高。”

童策犹豫了一下，稍稍将屁股撅起一点。但立刻的，狠厉的尺子将他的屁股打回了原处，经过晾过的臀部再接受惩罚变的尤为艰难，童策忍不住哭叫了起来，手再次到后面遮挡火辣辣的屁股。

江宗绪这次没有轻饶了他，抓住他的手指，逼他摊平掌面，重重在上面抽了十下。

“再敢挡一次二十。”他说，童策抽抽噎噎地抑制住了哭声，手指磨蹭着红肿的掌心。

江宗绪扔给他几张纸巾示意他擦干净眼泪：“童策，我为了你去跟他道歉，希望你不要让我耗费时间精力的事最后落得个无济于事的结局。”

“啪！啪！啪……”

江宗绪继续开始往他的屁股上添色。童策的屁股已经从最初的粉红变成通红一片，尺子再打上去都已经留不下痕迹了，但是疼痛是越来越烈。

他哭泣着往前爬，又被江宗绪握着脚腕拖了回来。然后被按着后腰：“再躲加罚。”

童策发现他的男朋友这次铁了心要把他的毛病给掰正，翻出了零零碎碎的陈年旧账，逼迫童策保证以后再也不犯。

每说一条，他就狠狠地甩尺子，童策就脑袋空白地胡乱发誓，只想快点让江宗绪停手。

他的声音混着哭腔变得囫囵，江宗绪皱眉又抽了一尺子：“好好说话！”

童策疼得一激灵，咽了两下才说：“我以后不敢了……”

然后江宗绪继续毫无怜悯之心地揍。

童策受不住了，每一下他都感觉要晕过去，于是涕泗横流地想翻过身，江宗绪看着他语气不由分说：“趴回去。”

童策没动，说：“我以后不会了，我已经保证了……别打了江宗绪……”

“趴回去。”

……

童策在逃跑和服从之间终于选择了后者，他的爱情刚刚失而复得，他不想再重来一次失恋的痛苦了。 

这回两人的底牌被重新洗过，妥协者变成了他。人大概都是这样，总是满怀一腔骄傲上路，到尽头时被消磨的一干二净，无奈地向自己想要的、害怕的、喜欢的、珍惜的，臣服低头。

童策也觉得惊奇，他的骄傲全部给了江宗绪，他小心翼翼地收起自己浑身的刺，只留给对方一片柔软的心房；甚至愿意撅起屁股受他的责打而不还手。

江宗绪看着童策已经肿的高高的屁股和抹眼泪的动作，最后往床上一坐，说：

p>

“趴到我腿上来。”

童策慢吞吞地起身，又慢吞吞地爬到他男朋友的膝头上。

江宗绪左手固定在他的胯骨旁，右手抽了一下那已经饱受折磨的屁股，明显感受到自己膝盖上的人猛地一抖，然后剧烈地抽泣了一声。

“以后再敢胡作非为，下场比这次还要惨。明白？”

童策点了点头，带着哭腔说：“那你，也别……不准留别人过夜。”

“工作和家族关系的原因，我唯一能做的就是保持个礼貌的距离。童策，你知道的，这世界上除了想不想，还有能不能的事。”

江宗绪没有再甩巴掌，而是轻轻抚摸着男孩的蝴蝶骨，心平气和地解释，“我也想让你永远做个孩子，但要想存活在这个社会里，你就必须要长大。”

“你不可能一辈子做赏金特工，一辈子只跟我和你的队友有人际交往，你不能永远都拿着枪支打交道，你的生活里还会出现很多很多人，他们或拿着匕首或带着笑脸，我希望你都能游刃有余。”

童策再次抹了抹眼角。

“啪！”

“啊！”冷不防的带着风的一掌，让童策攥紧了江宗绪衬衫的一小块衣角。江宗绪继续道：“还有，以后再敢随便说分手，你自己看着办。”

他打了两巴掌，说完这几句，就直接放过了童策。

童策因痛哭泣的模样让江宗绪心软了，看着平常耀武扬威的人变得可怜巴巴的，更何况还是自己的恋人，无论如何也下不去手了。

童策如蒙大赦，想站起来却发现疼得双腿都直不了，往落地镜一瞥，自己的整个屁股都大了一圈，红的快滴出血来，他想揉却无从下手。

江宗绪从床头柜中摸出了药酒，说：“来，上药。”这位优秀的律师把心疼隐藏的很好，面上看不出什么异样——他要是表现出来，童策绝对会蹬鼻子上脸。

童策神色有些诡异地看他：“你床头柜里什么时候有药酒了？”

江宗绪手上正拧开药瓶，笑道：“我猜的，我觉得总有天要用到。”

“……你想打我很久了？”没想到这还是一场“蓄谋已久”的教训。

“从答应你分手那天开始，我就在反省自己是不是太惯着你了。”江宗绪一边说一边把药往童策的臀面上抹，他的手掌宽厚温暖，童策起初觉得有些疼，揉开了后就非常的舒服。

童策看着暖光下一脸专心致志的江宗绪，只觉得心头也一起温暖起来，于是就吻了上去——

他的吻带了少年无所顾忌的洒脱，又带了被枪炮磨砺出的侵略性，像一只小狼犬标明自己的所有物一般，好似马上就要将江宗绪吞吃入腹。

而江宗绪嘴角带着笑——他又猜到了，童策渴望着他的吻。

他轻轻回应着男孩激烈的唇齿，然后手腕用了点力把他推开了：“够了……再吻下去我就要去洗冷水澡了。”

童策这才退开。他想冷静，不过不到两秒，他又扑了回去，啃咬起那他思念了很久的嘴唇，边吻边炽热地重复“我爱你”。

最后两人的呼吸都有些凌乱。

“……看来我一会真的要洗冷水澡了。”江宗绪有些无奈地说。

“不用洗！我可以的！” 童策眼睛放光，跟江宗绪分开的这一段日子可憋坏了这血气方刚的男孩。

可江宗绪笑着拒绝了他，童策的状态明显不适合做爱——两个人中总要有个保持着理智，否则后果谁来负责？

童策求欢失败，老老实实地趴回床上接受江宗绪的按摩，顺便暗戳戳地把那万恶的铜尺塞进了床垫底下。

“……再也再也不要分手了，太痛苦了。那段时间我每天只想喝酒和睡觉，思考为什么我们的爱不对等？你为什么好像一点事都没有呢？难道只有我爱你，你不爱我吗？”

童策半边脸埋在床中，闷闷地开始分享失恋感言，“每天每天都在想，‘要是一切都不是真的就好了’。”

“我也是。”江宗绪说。

“你他妈才不是。”童策嘟囔了一句，“你为什么不来找我复合？”

“因为我猜到你会来找我的，那样大概会比我去找你顺利的多。而且，”江宗绪轻笑着回答，声音染了夜色里的低沉，“我还在谋划一个大惊喜。”

“你要是来找我，我肯定会立马点头的！你就眼巴巴等着我主动……你不能什么都用猜……”

江宗绪没有说话，上完了药，他就仔细地把药瓶口用纸巾擦干净，盖上了。

接着他轻轻地理着童策鬓角的发丝：“是我的错，看来我没有给你足够的安全感。”

“你那个小竹马喜欢你，你知道吧？”童策盯着男人修长的手指做着这样细致的事，突然又提起了害他今晚挨打的“罪归祸首”。

“知道。可是关我什么事呢？”江宗绪好笑地问。

童策猛地双手撑着直起了身子：“那你呢？你喜欢我吗？”

“你就非要个口头答案？”

童策泄气地把头垂了下去，用后脑勺对着江宗绪。他了解的，江宗绪从来不说“爱”或“喜欢”。

但是马上，他就感觉自己的无名指被冰凉的东西套住了。

他回过头——自己右手的无名指上套着一只戒指，在灯的照耀下熠熠生辉。

他哽住了，错愕地看向江宗绪笑意荡漾的双眼。

3：24

“这是我的回答。”江宗绪说。

3：25

“……你的大惊喜？”

3：27

“没有人会和一个赏金特工结婚——我这么粗鲁，又不会讲话……而且脾气还不好……”童策手足无措。

他刚刚和人对呛的劲消失的一干二净，此刻竟有些自卑了。

“我大概早有预感我这辈子要和一个赏金特工结婚，”江宗绪抚摸着对方的面庞，

“这个赏金特工叫童策。是世界上独一无二、最好的，我的男孩。”

3：29

“你这么会猜，那你说我会不会答应。” 

童策眼睛里满是被大奖砸中的眩晕，虽这么说，但另一只手不停地抚摸着那只做工精致的戒指，好像要把上面的纹路通过手指烙在心口，好让这辈子都记得此时的心情。

3：30

“你答不答应我不知道。”

“但我猜，我们将数十年如一日地在同张床上醒来，而这双戒指直至我们死亡也不曾摘下。”

—END—


End file.
